The Rumbleverse is You
by Z-Day
Summary: This is a very unorthodox project in my book but I am going to let you the readers and the members of the Rumble Roses Rumbleverse to decide what matches take place. Do you want to see Noble Rose vs Dr. Cutter in a Falls Count Anywhere match? Send me a PM and it could be done. Please no hating only respectful. On siesta but keep sending the requests. SEND THE REQUEST BLAST IT!
1. Public Service Announcement

Chapter 1

*Public Service Announcement

So I was thinking about my first Rumble Roses fanfiction. I was going to try and make a sequel to it but was brain dead in my attempts. Then earlier today I came up with the idea of making a sort of fanfiction lead by request. I would take request of matches between who you think should be in a match, what the match would be, and put the story in the chapter and match. Kinda like the WWE Universe today except we are the Rumbleverse. So I figured it would be easy enough to understand and would be very fun. There would not be an end to this one to except when I decide. So now that I explained let me put the list of people who are in here. This is going to be different because also below I will list some added info. The biggest is that I am placing Rowdy Reiko, Reiko Hinomoto, Noble Rose, and Evil Rose are sisters. The heel and faces of these four are all separate so yeah, there are FOUR Hinomoto sisters:

Aigle

Great Khan

Aisha: Sista A, Dixie, and SGT. Clements knew each other from highschool.

Sista A

Anesthesia: Her and Dr. Cutter are cohorts in their experiments.

Dr. Cutter

Benikage: knows Yasha

Yasha: knows Benikage

Candy Cane: Her and Becky are foster sisters (does that work?)

Becky

Dixie Clements

Sergeant Clements

Evil Rose: Youngest Hinomoto sister. Name Yami Hinomoto* (tell me if there is a better one you can think of)

Noble Rose

Lady X Substance

Lady X Subsistence

Makoto Aihara

Black Belt Demon

Miss Spencer: Her and Mistress are enemies who teach at the same school.

Mistress Spencer

Reiko Hinomoto

Rowdy Reiko: third youngest Hinomoto sister. Name Hinami Hinomoto*, Reiko's Identical twin (tell me if you can think of a better name.)

Now to tell you there will be original characters as well. Here is a list of them:

Kary Hart: The heroine of my first RR fanfiction. Utilizes an intelligent brawling style along with boxing, amateur wrestling, and slight capoiera. Finisher: Head Banger (two shortarmed clotheslines followed by a Jumping DDT), Code Red (180 degree spinning sitout spinebuster). She is albino (white hair, red eyes), is 5'9'' and 140 pounds. She wears a white and red leather like top (similar to Reiko's) with red tights that have holes from the calf up to the thigh. She wears no shoes and wears fingerless gloves with skull and crossbones. She is 19 years old. She has a phoenix rising from the flames tattooed on her right forearm. Alignment: Face

Kana: A young 18 year old from Jamaica who utilizes her speed, agility, and gymnastics skill with her capoiera abilities. Has ADHD. Finishers: Beach Bomb (reverse zigzag, Dolph Ziggler's ZigZag from the front), Jamaican Dance (head scissor takedown into a leg scissor submission). Kana has black hair that is tied into a ponytail in dreads that go to her neck. She wears a green tube tope garment, green baggy workout pants for capoiera, white taping on her feet, and green bracelets with tassels on her wrists. She is 5'3'' and 110 pounds. She is 18 years old. Alignment: Face

Lightning Janis Leland: LJL utilizes her training in independent circuits to wrestle. She uses the moves of popular wrestlers from the past and present like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Edge, Christian, and her idol Diamond Dallas Paige. Finisher: Diamond Cutter (DDP's primary finisher), Rock Bottom (The Rock's primary finisher). LJL wears a black sports bra, blue jeans with hole in the knees, and she has black elbow pads. She is 5'9'', 140 pounds, has reddish brown hair, a lighting bolt tattoo on her right shoulder that goes down to her elbow, and blue eyes. She is 24 years old. Alignment: Face

Tory Daniels: The twin sister of Kelsey Daniels and uses a highflying offence to produce a balanced tag team with her sister. Uses moves like kicks, hurricanrana's, and springboard moves. Finisher: High Velocity (diving hurricanrana from the third rope), Shooting Star (blockbuster). She wears red camo tights, red wrestling boots, has natural red hair, green eyes, and wears a red camo bikini like top. She is 5'7'' and 125 pounds. She is 20 years old. She is a face alignment but the only person she likes and trusts is her sister. Gets a mixed reaction from people.

Kelsey Daniels: The twin sister of Tory Daniels and uses a high impact physical offence. Uses slams, suplexs, and other strength moves. Finishers: Kelsey Plex (Butterfly Suplex.), Daniel's Slam (Beth Phoenix's Glam Slam pin combo). She is the same height as her sister but is slightly more muscular weighing 135 pounds, wheres a yellow camo bikini top, yellow camo tights, and yellow wrestling boots. She has red hair and is 20 years old. She has a heel alignment but the only person she likes or trusts is her sister. Gets a mixed reaction from people.

Clovis Springsten: A wrestler in an independent circuit where she was known for her high thresh hold of pain partly because of a nerve disorder she has. It causes her to have a delayed reaction to pain which has caused her to get less and less emotional, rarely showing any emotions unless she is alone. She feels that her "problem" lasts longer and longer till she feels she won't be able to feel anything. She uses a style that always has people guessing. She goes high risk but is also capable of doing a power game style. She uses suplex into a jaw breaker called the Spring Sleep and a moonsault from the top rope called the Clovis Bomb. She is 5'7'', weighs 120 pounds, has pitch black hair (with different colored highlights everytime she wrestles), and has icy blue eyes. She wears a black tube top, black baggy pants with a loose black belt, and wears a black leather jacket to the ring. She is 18 years old. Alignment: Heel. Mostly gets her reactions because her tendency to brutalize fan favorites.

Sonia Striker: A wrestler whose father is German and whose mother is Irish, who utilizes a quick hit and run style with wrestling. She has the tendency to be cocky and arrogant but never fails to back up everything. She has the tendency to challenge others to more extreme match types like some of her favorite wrestlers to watch (Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, and E&C) even though Susan tells her not to. Uses a running bicycle kick called the Strikeout and a tilt-a-whirl adjustment piledriver called the der Jungste Tag (German for doomsday) tiomanai (driver in Irish) as her finishers; der Jungste Tag tiomanai (Doomsday Driver). She has pitch black hair that goes to her neck and falls in her eyes with bangs. She wears black and blue wrestling boots, black and white camo jeans, black elbow pads, and a black and white camo sports bra top. She is 19 years old. Alignment: Heel. Gets mixed reactions

Higami Matsumoto: A 19 year old from Tokyo, Japan who joined the Rumble Roses to help get her mother and father through hard times. She combines a street fighting type wrestling with multiple martial art types, namely Judo, Tai Kwon Do*, and Karate to give her a balanced type of fighting. She treats her opponents with respect and expects in return, not caring if she will have to knock the respect into others if they don't give it. When odds go against her she normally fights till she can't no more with a never say die attitude. She is 5'6'', weighs 119 pounds, has a pale skintone, blonde hair that is cropped at the neck and bangs, hazel eyes, and a noticeable scar across her left eye. She normally wears her school uniform (Japanese school girl uniform; don't know much way to describe it) in the ring along with black elbow pads. She uses a fireman's drop gutbuster (dubbed the Matsumoto Mash) and a superkick (dubbed the Higami Hit).

Alberta Diamante: The newest wrestler in the Rumble Roses who comes from New York City. She has a full blooded Italian mother and father but was born in the United States. She is 20 years old, has black hair tied into a tight ponytail, has a fair to pale skin tone, weighs 130 pounds, and is 5'11". She is Face but she gets mixed reactions from the crowd because of her liking of a "thorough overkill" style of wrestling. "Thorough overkill" as she calls it comes from her studying and liking of the italian mafia. She fancies herself like them in the ring as well as backstage since her father's and mother's parents were high up members of the mob. She uses a running leg drop bulldog (done by jumping over a hunched opponent) called Whacked and a front necklock submission hold called the AD Clutch.

Yuri Matsumoto: No relation to Higami Matsumoto. She comes from Tokyo, Japan and is a well known wrestler there and excels with a fast paced style. She has black hair that goes to her shoulders, a black top (like that of Maryse's), a black skirt with white tights underneath it, black and white boots, white sleeves with black scorpion designs on her arms, a black and white glove on her left hand, black wraps on her right wrist and fingers, and a white rose in her hair. She has a friendly attitude but has a tendency to take things personal whether its an attack on one of her friends or an insult to her then gets even. She sports a winged scorpion on top of a star tattooed on her upper back and a regular scorpion tattooed on her lower back. Her finishers are a running falling cutter named the Scorpion's Sting and a Asai DDT named the Scorpion Bomb as her finishers.

Non-wrestlers are in here as well. They include an OC referee, an OC G.M., and two commentators. These four are:

Lauren Evermore: The Rumble Rose referee. Takes no ones side except the G.M. Susan Stone. Former wrestler in independent circuits where her finishers were: Nevermore (snap swinging neckbreaker) and Heaven's Bomb (sit-out powerbomb). She has smooth dirty blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She is 32 years old.

Susan Stone: The G.M. of Rumble Roses. Not afraid of standing up to anyone, even people like Sergeant Clements and Candy Cane. Utilizes a Leg Sweep Flatliner facebuster dubbed the Makeover from her wrestling days when it is required. She has red hair, blue eyes, and normally wears a short business skirt with a white dress like shirt that shows parts of her back and is held into place by a strap (part of the shirt/connected to it). She has two red biohazard symbols, one on each hand, tattooed on each hand. She is 36 years old.

Clair Allendale: First commentator of the two for Rumble Roses. A wrestler in another circuit but asked to commentate for the Rumble Roses. Her ring name in her circuit is Siren and she uses a jumping complete shot called the Siren's Song and a super kick called the Love Tap as her finishers. She has short blond hair that has bangs in her eyes, blue eyes, and is 23 years old. She is 5'8'' and weighs 126 pounds.

Kent Rusoe: A wrestler in another independent circuit and asked to commentate. The second RR commentator and is known as Rad Russ in his circuit. Uses a high impact spear called the Rad Rush and a swinging fisherman suplex called Russ Zone. He is tall, lean, but muscular and has brown curly hair with green eyes. He is 6'5'' and weighs 234 pounds. He is 25 years old.

I would like to see if this unorthodox style of fan fiction could work. I may not be the best of the best when it comes to being an author but I think it could be interesting. It could be difficult to do, it could be hated, it could be liked, or it could be the smartest thing I have ever done. If you don't like it then please tell me respectfully. I think if it is given chances then the fans of Rumble Roses will have fun with it. Just please give it a chance.


	2. Aigle vs Makoto: Iron Rose Match

Aigle vs. Makoto Aihara

Iron Woman Match

*Requested by Sick Basterd*

Kary whipped Miss Spencer into the ropes.

"Looks like its Code Red time!" Kent exclaimed

Kary caught the rebounding teacher around the waist, lifted her up, and used the rebounding momentum to spin 180 degrees. She then dropped into a powerful sit-out spinebuster and rolled the teacher's legs for the pin. Lauren Evermore got down and counted to three before signaling the bell.

In the locker room Makoto and Aigle were sitting in the locker room staring intently into each other's eyes. Kana was watching with her head cocked wondering what they were doing. The two tag partners were having a staring contest as one of their personal competitions to see who was better. The two had started after Kary hit her Code Red spinebuster and Kana was getting confused since she turned to watch. The next minute went by when Kary entered stretching her shoulder.

She stopped next to Kana and asked, "What are they doing?"

"A contest I think but…I don't know what kind it is or what its for…"

Kana trailed off as the GBSP were now forehead-to-forehead staring competitively. After another awkward two minutes for Kary and Kana, which included seeing, the other two move their head back and forth with little grunting noises. A phone rung somewhere in the locker room making the two both blink at the same time and Kana jump slightly.

"I was the last match for today so we should probably get going." Kary mentioned.

The four ended getting changed and left with turning off the lights and closing the door. Makoto and Aigle stayed behind when they saw Susan was still in her office.

"Aigle we can't think of anything new that we can compete at." Makoto said.

"Susan smart. Are you asking her maybe?" the Nomad asked.

"She might be able to help." Makoto wondered aloud.

"A match? We even there to." Aigle remarked.

"What can I do for the Great and Beautiful Strong Pair tonight?" Susan Stone, the Rumble Roses general manager, asked opening the door and startling the tag team.

"Um we were wondering if you could help us Miss Stone. We want to ask you for any competitions. We can't seem to find anything that one of us is better at than the other." Makoto asked.

The G.M. thought about the strange circumstances these two asked her about.

"So…you want me to make a match for you two? I've never had two good friends and tag partners ask that before."

"Well we know our match records are even with wins and losses so we've tried multiple other things but we've been at a loss."

Susan thought some more and she made a face that she makes when she gets a new idea.

Aigle whispered to her friend, "She has the look Makoto."

"I have an idea but I'll tell you tomorrow. It's a match that is an ultimate decider." Susan finally said.

Makoto and Aigle looked at each other.

"Whatever you say Miss Stone. See you tomorrow."

**The next day in Rumble Roses, Susan Stone is standing in the middle of the ring.**

"I was in my office last night when I was hearing a conversation going on outside my door. It seems we have a tag team who is not just competitive with others but with each other" Susan started, "and they asked me for any ideas because they were practically even in everything they have done, even that they had the same number of wins and losses. I came up with something. It's a match that is the ultimate decider of who is better and who isn't, at least in my book. Its called an Iron Man match but since we are in the Rumble Roses we are going to call it an Iron Rose match."

The crowd cheered and Susan continued only after they stopped.

"The rules are simple if you don't know. There is time limit of 30 minutes and the win goes to the person who has the most pinfall or submissions. We are adding a stipulation to it though: there will be no count out. Disqualifications yes but no count out. This is going to be the deciding factor of who has to be better between the two members of the The Great and Beautiful Strong Pair. Makoto Aihara, Aigle, come on out for your match!" Susan explained.

Kent Rusoe said, "Well Clair it looks like there is going to be a match between the two who have one of the biggest friendships I have ever seen!"

Clair Allendale followed up, "What makes it more interesting is that it is an Iron Ma- wait sorry Iron Woman match. I agree with Susan here, these are one of the matches made to decide any type of dispute. I have won a championship in one of these matches before."

Kent added as Makoto's music started, "This match shows who has the most endurance to. I do wonder if this match will have a strain on this tag team's relationship."

Makoto was in the ring and Aigle's music started. When that was finished and both girls were in the ring, Susan exited the ring. Lauren Evermore brought the two in the middle of the ring and laid down the rules a second time.

When she got done explaining Makoto asked her friend, "Aigle lets make this interesting since Miss Stone thinks this will have a sure winner."

The nomad replied, "Okay Makoto. What we gonna do?"

The judo prodigy answered, "Whoever loses has to do what the other wants. Deal?"

Aigle though for a moment then answered, "Deal. Ready to lose Makoto?"

"Don't be so sure Aigle." Makoto said backing into a fighting stance.

"Me gonna win!" Aigle said as well backing into a stance.

"Roses on your mark…FIGHT!" the announcer ordered.

Lauren made the signal and the bell was rung. The Iron Rose match was now officially in progress.

"Now its time to start this fight. It's going to be a competitive one for sure." Kent remarked.

The two friends circled each other and then locked up.

Clair added, "For sure Rusoe. I think if there is going to be any winner it will be very hard to guess. These two have an even win and loss ratio since I started counting when I first got here."

Aigle won the lock up with her strength and got Makoto in a headlock. She then swung around initiated a side headlock takedown. She then quickly stood up and fell back down with an elbow drop to the heart. She swung her legs around over Makoto and grabbed her arm between them then pulled back into an armbreaker submission hold.

"That's a good arm submission going on there. But it is a little early to try something like that." Clair said.

Makoto managed to reach through Aigle's legs with her free arm and push her backwards while rolling along with her, into a pin.

Lauren got down and only counted to one before Aigle let go and kicked her friend off. Makoto and Aigle stood back up squaring off. The nomad rushed forward with clothesline but the judo prodigy ducked underneath and ran, rebounding off the ropes. Aigle turned around and received a powerful and sharp elbow into the stomach. She was bent over gasping for air as Makoto backed up. She then ran forward and tackled her opponent to the ground, quickly twisting around into an armbreaker submission of her own.

"There shows the quickness and reversing ability of the Judo prodigy from Japan. She is known to throw that danger elbow. Now she is showing her submission prowess with that armbar of her own."

"Yes she is Clair and folks we are currently a minute and thirty seconds into the match. A long ways to go still…wait what's Aigle doing?" Kent asked.

Aigle was grunting and flopping in a circle to where she was able to get her free arm on the bottom rope. Makoto let go as soon as it happened. The two rolled to their feet as the clock kept ticking down. The two cautiously walked towards then clasped hands in the show of strength, which Aigle won easily, but Makoto ducked underneath with her speed. The judo star locked a full nelson on her friends then swept her feet out from under her. The nomad's face connected with the mat in the full nelson facebuster sending pain into her skull. Makoto then started using multiple elbow drops on her tag partner's left arm and after the third she was able to roll away.

"Makoto seems likes she is going to try to make Aigle submit from arm submissions by how she is targeting the arm." Clair said as Makoto had Aigle's arm in her hands.

Makoto spun around under it, torking the arm and did it again a second time making Aigle cry in pain. Makoto then pulled Aigle forward like an Irish Whip, ducked underneath, and pulled her back into a judo throw. The nomad hit hard and her arm hurt even more once her friend used a leg drop on it. The two were in the middle of the ring and Makoto quickly locked on an armbar submission hold.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Aigle cried as her arm was getting wrenched.

"It looks like the nomad might tap out! She's in the middle of the ring and with damage done to her arm!" Kent exclaimed.

Aigle finally tapped out and her friend let go. She rolled back and was sitting in the corner massaging her shoulder.

"That is one point for Makoto Aihara the Judo Babe. We are currently 25 minutes in with it being one to zero." Clair explained.

"No not gonna let Makoto win!" Aigle said pulling herself up.

The two locked up and Makoto won ducking around and behind her opponent. Aigle quickly twisted herself around in her opponent's arms and grabbed her around the waist. They stood breast to breast before the nomad initiated a belly-to-belly suplex, making the judo star land on her back. She quickly put her shoulders down for the pin. Lauren started the count and only got to a one count before Makoto kicked out. Aigle lifted up Makoto then did a suplex followed by a float over pin. Lauren only got to a one count again.

Aigle stood up massaging her shoulder as her friend was massaging her back, "Aigle not gonna lose!"

The nomad picked Makoto up by her hair but as she was to her feet she was pushed back. Makoto threw a kick at Aigle's arm but Aigle struck back with a fist. Aigle was a much better striker and the punch spun her opponent around. Aigle jumped on her friends back, wrapped her legs around the judo girl's waist, and wrapped her arms in a sleeper hold on the neck.

Kent quickly said, "The nomad has the sleeper locked in!"

Makoto was flailing trying to get out of the hold but her friend was really known for the sleeper hold. After 15 more seconds Makoto managed to rebound off the ropes and fall on her back. Aigle was up holding her jaw while Makoto was still trying to shake away her blurred vision.

The Mongolian girl walked over and picked up her friend, then threw her into one of the corners. She preceded to then grip the middle rope and thrust her shoulder into the other's stomach area. After three heavy thrusts she let go of the ropes and backed herself into the opposite corner.

Clair immediately followed up, "Aigle seems to be creating distance Kent. She looks like she is trying to turn the tide."

Aigle sprinted forward intent on delivering a corner spear. Makoto saw this and barely ducked down and rolled out of the ring as her partner went over her head.

Aigle cried out in pain as Kent shuddered, "I actually know what that feels like. It is a major game changer that is."

The judo prodigy slid back in the ring as Aigle pulled herself out of the corner. Makoto turned and ran against the ropes for momentum. Aigle was grasping her shoulder as she turned to the rebounding Makoto. Instinct took over as a battle scream escaped her lips and she caught her friend in a tilt-a-whirl side slam. The slam was close enough to the bottom turnbuckle that Makoto's head bounced off of it. Aigle quickly covered and Lauren got to a three count. It was now tied at 1-1.

"Now Kent that could be a game changer." Clair said, being the one to shudder.

"Yeah. It definitely allowed Aigle to even up the score with there being 21 minutes left." Kent followed up saying. (A/N: Yes it does seem to appear I'm making the clock go down fast. I'm trying to hustle it out before Christmas or on it maybe as a gift. This is a difficult match to make having a time limit but I hope you enjoy it and have been enjoying anyways.)

Aigle crawled a few feet away and watched her friend lay barely moving. The nomad was massaging her tingling arm, trying to get feeling back. She had no idea that her friend's head had hit the bottom turnbuckle from the slam.

Makoto started moving after the two had been still for about ten seconds. She slowly hoisted herself up at the same time that Aigle did.

"Is Makoto okay?" the nomad asked her friend.

Makoto rubbed her head, wincing at the bruise on her forehead.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just a bit of a bruise," Makoto then bowed, "let's continue."

"That is some of the stuff that people like to see Clair. Most of the time people take the chance while the opponent is still down to capitalize a second time but Aigle is letting her friend get the chance to be ready. Lets continue with 20 minutes left!" Kent exclaimed.

Makoto still felt light headed as she and Aigle locked up. She got the advantage. Makoto ducked and wrapped her opponent in a half nelson so she could move effectively without hurting her arm.

Aigle countered by pushing backwards till her friend was smashed between a corner turnbuckle and herself. When the half nelson got released, the Mongolian turned and started using repeated gut kicks till Lauren got to a four count. After a pause she delivered a short length hip attack on her grounded friend. She then started to make distance, screamed out a battle cry, and charged, ending with a drop kick to the chest.

"Aigle hits that powerful dropkick. There could be something broken after a kick from that type of attack." Kent wondered as Aigle pulled out the gasping Makoto for the pin.

Lauren got to a two count and almost got to a third when the Judo Babe barely kicked out. She was clutching her chest and gasping as she tried to regain her breath.

"Up you go!" Aigle said pulling the injured foe up.

She grabbed the Judo Babe by the arm and swung her forward but pulled her back in a hammer throw back into the turnbuckle. Makoto slammed chest first and rebounded towards Aigle who was looking to follow up with a suplex. Aigle grabbed her around the waist but Makoto barely managed to slide out of the grasp by taking her feet out from under herself and roll out of the ring.

Aigle quickly followed after her but was quickly met by one of Makoto's sharp elbow to the gut. Aigle felt her arm get grabbed and her body feel weightless as it then crashed onto the unpadded ground. She was then lifted and rolled back into the ring.

Adrenaline started pumping through Makoto's body as she took hold of Aigle's good arm after rolling in after her. She did one judo flip but didn't let go off the arm. She quickly did another flip and another before floating over to the bad arm and locking in an armbreaker submission. She started bending it up and down, back and forth which made the nomad cry out in agony. She quickly tapped.

"Back and forth with these two. No wonder they seem to be at a standstill in skill! It is now 2-1, Makoto Aihara's way, and we only have 17 minutes left." Kent said excitedly. (A/N: Again screw off about it going to fast. Sometimes matches seem fast pace. Thank you. See I was being polite in an Aries Zodiac sort of way.)

As Makoto got off the nomad sat up and groaned in pain as she clutched her shoulder.

"C'mon Aigle we still have time." Makoto urged.

"You won't win!" Aigle responded and stood up.

Aigle adjusted her jodag and Makoto her gi then both got into a fighting stance.

The two locked up and Makoto got the advantage to grab the weakened arm of her friend. She wrenched the arm but her opponent threw a kick into her gut. Makoto didn't let go but soon did after two more swift kicks.

Aigle then grab Makoto's waist like she would perform a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, lifted her up, then dropped her into a gutbuster. She didn't let go and followed up with another gutbuster and finished with a gutwrench suplex. The judo girl held her gut and groaned as the nomad was upright trying to work feeling back into her shoulder. It popped when she used the suplex. The nomad soon stood up and grabbed her opponent by her foot but Makoto kicked out and jumped up still holding her gut. Aigle ran forward but she was countered with a droptoe hold, which then transitioned into an ankle lock.

Aigle was clawing and scrambling before getting to the ropes with just her good arm. Makoto let go and quickly got to her feet. As soon as Aigle got back up and turned around, Makoto ran and did a double leg takedown. She followed it up by trying to transition into an armbreaker submission but before she got her legs crossed, Aigle rolled onto her. Her legs gave leverage for a pin but Aigle just grabbed her by the open folds of her gi, picked her up, and repeatedly slammed her down until Lauren got to a four count.

Makoto was dazed as Aigle pulled her to her feet. She then proceeded to throw her against the ropes, pick her up to where she was holding her horizontally back to back, and then drop her with her lethal move. She turned Makoto on her back for the pin and Lauren counted to three. The score was once again tied.

"Back and forth back and forth! That's what we're seeing with these two. It just keeps on going!" Kent told Clair.

"I have a feeling that the winner is going to be decided by the time on this one. There isn't a clear winner at all here." Clair said in response.

Aigle was shaking her arm and shoulder again because it got pressed between Makoto's body and the mat from her move. She didn't know how much time was left (14 minutes) but she had to try and pin Makoto more.

Aigle stood up as Makoto managed to clamber up with the help of the ropes. Both studied each other again trying to proceed with a plan. Aigle noted that her friend's head was obviously hurting as well as her gut/stomach. Makoto knew Aigle's arm was weakened and her back was slightly weakened as well from the judo throws.

The two then locked up where Aigle won and ducked behind Makoto, wrapping her arms around her waist. She let one arm go and grab Makoto by the collar of her gi before taking her and throwing her to the outside. The thrown opponent managed to grab onto the second rope and land on the apron. Aigle charged but was winded when a shoulder was thrust into her stomach. Makoto threw two more jabs that made the nomad bend over. The judo prodigy pulled Aigle's head through the ropes and grabbed her by the collar of her jodag and the belts on her waist.

"What the hell is that girl doing? When has Makoto ever tried things like this?" Clair wondered aloud.

"Oh damn well we're about to find out Siren!" Kent pointed.

Makoto swung her friend around through the ropes and tried to drop her but Aigle managed to grab onto her leg as she fell. Both girls impacted hard on the hard ground: Aigle barely landed all up the side her bad shoulder was on and Makoto's head hit the apron and she twisted her right ankle. Lauren leaned against the ropes and started checking on the two. Makoto favored her ankle more that her head as she leaned against the ring and Aigle sat up, groaning about her head and shoulder.

Kent winced, "I know what both those falls feel like. Both of these girls look hurt."

Clair agreed, "They both do look hurt for sure. Aigle's arm has got to be hurt worse than what it has been throughout the match and Makoto is not going to be able to utilize her grappling without the leverage she needs in her stances. I think the advantage goes to the nomad if she can get Makoto in the ring."

Aigle was the first to rise as she got walked over and hoisted her friend to her feet. The Mongolian took hold of her by the waist and rammed her shoulder into her gut, which made her lower back hit the apron. After a third, Makoto was tossed into the ring. Aigle slid in behind her and picked her friend up again but this time she wrapped her arms around Makoto's waist and lifted her up in a bear hug submission. Lauren stood behind Aigle and asked Makoto if she was going to tap. When she shook her head Aigle only squeezed harder.

As Makoto cried in pain Kent remarked, "That's what we mean with the advantage folks. Both girls have been shown this throughout the match. A good bear hug is effective on someone whose ribs and back have been hurt."

"Makoto tap out!" Aigle said as she tightened her grip.

"Are you going to tap Makoto?" Lauren asked.

Makoto kept struggling as she shook her head. She put her hands against her opponent's shoulders and tried to push out of the grip where she felt a slight loosen in the grip when she started pushing on the left shoulder. Makoto changed her tactic to pressing with both hands up and down on the left shoulder like she was doing CPR. Aigle dropped to her knees, grunting in pain but keeping the vice. Aigle's head was right next to the standing girl's thighs as her opponent had the height and angle advantage. Makoto then wrapped her right arm around Aigle's head and pulled her up to her feet before quickly falling back into a DDT.

"After an excruciating time in that bear hug Makoto was able to use the weakened shoulder to her advantage again." Kent said.

"Yeah but if you look closely that bear hug is now taking effect. The blood rushes back to where it was cut off from. Makoto is clutching her side and gut because, and I know what it feels like, it starts pulsing and that beats against the bruised ribs Kent. It hurts like hell." Clair pointed out and explained.

Clair was right. Makoto was clutching her gut and side as the blood flowed back and it hurt like a bad stomachache. Aigle bumped her friend's foot as she fell so pain engulfed it foot even more. She rolled her friend over for the pin. Lauren counted but stopped when Aigle got the shoulder up.

As both girls struggled to get up Clair said, "Both of them are struggling to get up. I think we're at a stand still again and time is running out."

Kent added, "Whoever does get up first though will have the advantage. It goes to Makoto because she just didn't get hit with a DDT."

Makoto was up first, barely putting any weight on her foot. She watched the slowly rising Mongolian, who was now crouching on one knee and shaking her head. Makoto waited and as Aigle started to rise. She grabbed the arm of Aigle, brought her leg over it, and dropped down on the shoulder of her friend. Makoto got up as her friend cried in pain and pulled her more into the center of the ring. That's when a swift kick was delivered into her shin. As the judo girl bent over in instinct, another swift kick was delivered into her skull.

"This is such a fast and furious match I can't tell if a counter is coming or not." Clair said shaking her head.

"Didn't you just say we were at a stand still? When did it start going fast and furious? Where's Vin Diesel?" Kent asked in a joking confusion.

The reply quickly came, "Shut up Rusoe. How much time is left?"

As Kent said that there was 7 minutes (A/N: Me say shut up. Am I ruining the fanfiction with these?) was on her feet holding Makoto in a bent over position by her neck. She delivered two hard punches into the bent over girl's gut. She then ran against the ropes and rebounded back with a heavy scissor kick to the back of her friend's head. The front Makoto's head collided with the ground, breaking her nose. Aigle didn't know but soon found out as Makoto lifted her head and groaned, clutching her bleeding nose.

"I had a broken nose once. It was from making fun of my rival's girlfriend during a match." Kent laughed.

Clair rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised no one here has punched you yet with some of the remarks you have made to the more cocky girls."

Aigle felt bad at breaking her friends nose but she would apologize later. She had to capitalize because her gut told her that not much time was left. She quickly proceeded to lift Makoto up and deliver a heavy knee strike into her chest. She then placed her arm over her head, hooked the right leg of Makoto, lifted her up, and initiated a fisherman suplex. The head and back of Makoto were on fire as Aigle was taking advantage of the constant daze she was in with the head damage. Aigle lifted her friend to her feet, which she was barely able to stand in the first place, and raised her fist in the air.

"Your finished!" she said.

She then ducked under and lifted her friend upside down, holding her by her right leg and arm.

"White" Aigle started before slamming Makoto's head into the ground, "Doe!"

"The White Doe connects and Aigle is rolling Makoto over for the pin!" Kent and Clair said excitedly at the same time.

Aigle got on the grown and rolled Makoto over. She was nothing but dead weight and Lauren counted to three. It was 3-2, Aigle's way.

Aigle rolled off but noticed her friend didn't move. Lauren crouched next to the wrestler and lifted her arm up. It dropped lifelessly and she did it two more times before signaling for the bell to be rung.

"Time is barely out but not over and Lauren is calling for the bell." Kent started.

Clair finished, "Aigle must have literally knocked out Makoto. I don't think I've ever seen an Iron Man or Woman match end in knock out."

The ring announcer called the victory, "Your victor by way of more points and a knockout, the Nomad: Aigle."

Aigle stood up and helped Lauren with her friend out of the ring and back into the medical office. Aigle had what she wanted Makoto to do for her end of the bargain. She wanted Makoto to let the two of them comfort each other tonight so their battle wounds would heal.

A/N: So how was this? Good, bad, mixed? Tell me (politely so I won't rage in my sleep at the many ways I could damage disrespectful people) and I will do my best to make things better. Is this not the type of ending you wanted people? Well sorry my comfort zone took over so leave it to your **says in Spongebob's voice**, "Imagination!" This is Zday, beloved noobish author signing out and saying, "Hasta la vista baby and Merry Christmas! Get ready for the new year!"


End file.
